Two Is Better Than One
by GeekatHeart21
Summary: Andromeda worked for Howard Stark. There was nothing in the world that should surprise her, right? How about a certain sergeant that goes by the name of Bucky Barnes or the fact that she can't remember what happened to seventy years of her life. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know that I haven't uploaded anything for my other stories in a REALLY long time,  
but I've been on a Captain America kick.  
I decided to upload this to see if there was any interest.  
I promise I will add more to my others stories as soon as I can.**

 **I own nothing! I wish though!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~ Rachel**

Andromeda moved down the street slowly. The wind was bitter cold and made Andy draw her thin coat closer around her. She knew she should have listened to Howard when he told her it would get cold quickly. Ducking her head against the wind, she picked up her pace.

Andy had just passed a small diner when she heard something in the alley beside it. She stopped and listened. The sound of flesh hitting flesh came to her ears and she immediately broke into a run. At the back of the alley, she found a large man throw a mean punch into the face of a smaller man.

"Hey!" Andy yelled as she rushed toward the two men. "Pick on someone your own size, meathead!"

The man turned just in time for Andy's fist to meet with his jaw. He reeled back slightly, clutching his face. Andy pushed him hard in the chest and sent him into a metal trashcan. She turned to the smaller man and noticed the gash above his right eyebrow.

"You're hurt," she said softly, her Irish accent peeking through. She pulled out a kerchief and placed it on the cut. "I really hope you didn't start this fight. You should be careful."

Andy was just about to turn when a strong hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her backward. A yelp escaped her lips as she was harshly pulled away from the smaller man.

"You need to mind your own business," the brute snarled as his hand met her face with a resounding slap. Andy cringed and waited for another blow but was surprised when none came. She opened her eyes to find another man had entered the alley. The new man had grabbed the attacker by the collar and repeatedly punched his face.

As soon as the first man had a chance, he broke the newcomer's hold on his shirt and ran out of the alley. Andy watched him run and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips. She was slightly startled, however, when the newcomer knelt in front of her and moved her head to get a better view of her stinging cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers up Andy's spine.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Only my pride was hurt and that will recover quickly."

The man flashed her a grin before looking down at the smaller man. "Have you been picking fights again, Steve?" he asked with a slight shake of his head.

"Actually," the man named Steve said, "I was completely innocent this time." He turned to face Andy and said, "Thank you for what you did. I'm Steve, by the way, Steve Rogers."

Andy smiled and shook his proffered arm. "I'm Andromeda O'Malley," she offered, "but you can call me Andy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve."

"The pleasure is all mine, " Steve said before motioning to the other man. "This is my friend Bucky Barnes."

Andy turned to the other man and took a moment to study him. He was tall with dark hair and soft blue eyes. By the way he smirked at Steve, she assumed that they had been friends for quite some time. She offered him her hand and said, "It appears that I am in your debt, Mr. Barnes."

Bucky shook her hand firmly and said, "Not at all, ma'am. I could never leave a beautiful woman like you to fend for herself."

Andy ducked her head to hide her blush and caught sight of her thin watch. A gasp escaped her lips when she noticed the time. "I am so sorry," she said quickly, "but I am really late for a very important meeting. I really have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you both, although I might have wished for more pleasurable circumstances. Good day, Mister Rogers, Mister Barnes."

Quickly turning on her heel, Andy hurried back down the alley and onto the street. She ran as fast as her heels would allow her until she reached the building where the meeting was to be held. She answered the woman behind a counter with the passcode and hurried through the secret part of the building.

Andy made it to the meeting room just as the meeting started and quietly slid into her seat beside Howard. He turned to look at her when she sat down and immediately saw the red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" he hissed softly as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"I'm fine," Andy whispered as she slapped his hand away. "I ran into a little trouble on my way over, but it was taken care of. I brought over the schematics for your flying car that's for the Expo. It won't work, Stark."

"Of course it will work," Howard scoffed.

Andy shook her head and softly said, "Your numbers are off. You are going to cause it to short out."

"Excuse me," a voice said, drawing Andy's and Howard's attention back to the meeting, "is there something you wish to add, Miss O'Malley or Mr. Stark?"

"No, sir, Colonel Phillips," Andy immediately said. She caught a few eyes in the room looking at her and she offered them a slight smile. She saw Doctor Erskine take note of the mark on her cheek and gave him a slight nod. The meeting ended with the decision that they would begin the final search for a proper candidate for the super-soldier experiment.

After the meeting was ended, Andy found herself talking with Doctor Erskine. "What has happened to your face, my dear?" he asked with concern.

"It's nothing, Abraham," Andy said as she placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I had a slight run-in with a brute, but he didn't hurt me too much. I was on my way to a meeting when I came across a fight. It was a completely unfair fight and I tried to intervene. I earned a slap across the face, but another man came along right after and saved me."

"I'm just glad that you are safe," Erskine said as he patted Andy's back. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

Andy shrugged and said, "I'll be going to the exposition. Howard has given me the time off. I'm hoping that I can relax a little."

Just then, Howard came over and draped an arm over Andy's shoulder. He smiled and said, "Little Dromie here believes that one of my newest inventions won't work. I plan on proving her wrong at the Expo. Will you be there, Doctor Erskine?"

"Oh, yes," Erskine said with a smile, "I will be searching for the proper candidate for the program. I am excited to see what happens. I expect that I will see you there." Erskine said farewell to the two geniuses and moved off to talk to Colonel Phillips.

Andy pushed Howard's arm off her shoulder and nodded to Agent Carter. She walked back toward the exit and sighed when Howard fell into step beside her.

"You should be more pleased with my attention, Dromie," he said with a smirk. "Plenty of women would be honored to have such a handsome and intelligent boss."

"You are correct," Andy said with a dramatic sigh, "but most women don't know how narcissistic you are. Oh, have you had any luck with the fabric I asked you about?"

Howard shook his head and said, "No. Do you have any idea where to even start when trying to make invisible fabric? I don't see why you need it."

"It's a preference," Andy sighed. "My ability does not apply to clothes I wear and it is slightly disconterting to be asked to go on a mission without a smidgen of clothes on. How would you like to run around without a single ounce of protection?"

"Alright," Howard said as he threw up his hands, "I understand. I'll keep working on it."

Andy shrugged and exited the building. Howard hailed a cab and the two rode in silence. Howard glanced over and saw Andy rubbing a spot on her chest. "Is it bothering you?" he asked seriously.

Andy's head snapped to look at him and she said, "Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking about it. Do you ever wonder if we would have met if you hadn't shot me?"

Howard shook his head and said, "I have no idea. You about scared me to death when you reappeared with a gunshot in your chest and not a stitch of clothes on. I was drunk and thought there was a burglar in my house. I only fired a warning shot. You just got in the way."

"I got in the way?!" Andy scoffed. "What type of idiot decides to shoot a gun in his own house without proof someone was there?"

"I was drunk!" Howard protested. "You were trying to steal my equipment. I had every right to protect my interests. Anyway, we probably would have met at some point. Two geniuses like us are bound to cross paths at some point. You're lucky I took you under my wing and taught you everything I know."

"Keep telling yourself that," Andy mumbled under her breath. They rode in silence until they reached Howard's personal lab. After checking a few things, Andy moved to her personal space and began making plans for another experiment. Her usual notebook was opened to an empty page and she began scrawling out calculations.

Howard moved around behind Andy and peeked over her shoulder. He sighed when he noticed her words were in Irish. She only wrote in Irish when she was working on a surprise for someone or she knew he would want to work on it as well.

"Why are you writing in Irish?" he asked in exasperation.

Andy chuckled and said, "Toisc nach bhfuil mé ag iarraidh leat a fháil amach cad tá mé ag déanamh _. (Because I do not want you to know what I am doing.)_ Why does it matter?"

Howard huffed and went back to his work. They worked in silence until night fell and Andy's stomach began to loudly grumble. She offered to get some food for both of them but Howard never heard her. He was to absorbed in his work. With a sigh, she scribbled him a quick note and grabbed her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story.  
This chapter is kinda small; I'm sorry.  
How is everyone?**

 **I'm super excited because I just put in an application for a teaching position at a private school! I really hope I get it 'cause it would be ten times better than the job I have now.**

 **Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but my brother has gotten me addicted to anime!  
I was wondering if anyone has some suggestions.  
Right now I'm watched Wolf Girl and Black Prince, My Little Monster, and Attack on Titan.  
I've watched Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works.  
There's a few others that I've watched but not completely, like an episode here or there.**

 **I own nothing, as always!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~ Rachel**

Andy stepped into the cold night air and made her way toward home. Her apartment was only a few blocks away and there was a nice little diner on the way. She tucked her hands into her pockets and hurried down the street. The diner came into view and she quickly ducked inside.

The diner was mostly empty with the exception of about half a dozen people. Andy sat down at the counter and waved to the cook. A pretty waitress named Linda skipped over to her and smiled. "What can I get you tonight, Andy?" she asked. "You want the usual?"

Andy smiled and said, "I'll just have a coffee, Linda. It's a little slow tonight."

"Yeah," Linda said with a shrug, "we usually have a few more customers, but with the war and everything, we don't see as many. I'm not complaining though, I get some more quiet now. By the way, there's a hunk looking your way."

Andy turned her head just enough to see who Linda was talking about. The man was sitting at a booth on the far side of the diner. His blonde hair was combed back and he sent Andy a wink. With a scoff, Andy turned her attention back to Linda. The two talked for a minute until Linda had to leave to take care of another customer. Andy took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. It must have been the bottom of the pot because it was entirely too strong for her.

Just as she was about to take another sip, Andy felt someone settle on the stool next to her. She glanced up to find the man from the booth grinning at her. "What's a cute dame like you doing all by herself tonight?" he asked as he leaned closer.

"Is é sin aon cheann de do ghnó, _(That is none of your business)_ " she said softly.

The man laughed and said, "Oh, so you're foreign. Perhaps you need someone to show around. My name's Jake, by the way. You got a name?"

Andy could feel the muscles along her jaw twitch. She was about to turn on the man and let out a slew of Irish when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to see a familiar dark-haired man give her a grin.

"Sorry I'm late, doll," Bucky said as he placed an arm around Andy's shoulder. "Is this guy bothering you, Andy?"

The blonde man, Jake, immediately began to back off. "I was just making conversation," he said as he slid off the stool. Andy watched as he glanced from her to the arm around her shoulder and then retreated to his booth. Bucky moved to take the stool the man had just vacated and blocked the blonde from view.

"Contrary to what you might think," Andy said as she pushed Bucky's hand off her shoulder, "I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

Bucky held up both hands and let his eyes widen. "Just trying to help," he said quickly. "Steve and I came in just when that goon sat next to you. It's lucky we did, I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did for Steve this morning."

"It's nothing," Andy said as she rubbed her upper arm. "I only did what anyone would do in that situation." She turned to see Steve take the seat beside Bucky and she offered him a soft smile.

Steve nodded to her and ducked his head. Andy was sure she saw his cheeks turn pink. This caused her smile to form into a grin just as Linda came over to take the men's order.

"What can I get for you guys tonight?" she asked as she pulled her sweetest smile on Bucky. Both Bucky and Steve ordered a coffee and Linda was back in a second with two steaming cups of coffee. As she placed Bucky's in front of him, she shot him a wink before skipping off to another customer. Bucky chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Andy looked between Linda and Bucky and studied them. Linda was certainly pretty with blue eyes, heart-shaped face, full lips, and blonde hair pulled up in a high pony-tail. She was probably around eighteen. Andy then looked at Bucky and noted his strong, clean-shaved jaw, his dark hair, and blue eyes. As she studied the two, she couldn't help but think how plain she must look.

Andy looked back up at Bucky and caught him winking at Linda. She rolled her eyes and looked at Steve who was also rolling his eyes. This caused Andy to laugh. She leaned forward and said, "It was great to see you again, Steve, but I have to go. Will you be going to the exposition this weekend?"

Steve nodded and ducked his face again. "Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks again for your help earlier." Steve paused and looked around nervously. "Would you mind if I walk you home?"

Andy caught the surprised look that flashed across Bucky's face and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind at all," she said as she laid down some money to cover her coffee. Steve stood and did the same. He offered Andy his arm and she took it with a smile. She noticed that Steve was just slightly taller than her. At five feet and two inches, she was used to being the short one.

"I live just down the street in that apartment building there," Andy said as she pointed to the red brick building. The two exited the diner and Andy heard Bucky fall into step behind them.

"So," Steve said as he cleared his throat, "where, uh, where are you from?"

Andy smiled and answered, "I'm originally from Dublin. My father was a history professor who speciallized in ancient Greece, hence the name Andromeda. I moved to New York at the invite of my uncle about five years ago. What about you?"

"I'm from Brooklyn," Steve said with a shrug. "There's not much to tell. My parents were immigrants from Ireland though."

Andy smiled brightly and said, "That's neat! Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me home, Steve. Maybe I'll see you at the expo." She waved to the two men before slipping inside the building and gently closing the door.

The men watched as Andy stepped inside and closed the door. Bucky threw an arm around Steve's shoulder and ruffled his hair as he said, "I'm proud of you, punk. She seems like a sweet dame."

Steve pushed Bucky away and mumbled, "Jerk."

Andy stood at the window of her second story apartment and watched the two move down the street. She smiled as she moved from the window and quickly changed into a cotton nightgown. After brushing her hair out, she slid between the cool sheets and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
I'm really sorry that it's been so long.  
My only excuse is that my computer got a really nasty virus back over the summer and I got the teaching job, so my life was a little hectic.  
Not only that, but my parents are preparing for a move to Maine so everything is turned upside down.  
I don't get a lot of free time between teaching and helping them get prepared for the move.  
Again, I really am sorry.  
Those of you who have followed reviewed it is extremely heartwarming to know that y'all care about this story.  
I will try to get parts out more quickly.  
Also, if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes, please excuse them and forgive me. Money's a little tight and I can't bring myself to pay for Office.  
**

When the day of the exposition arrived, Andy was a bundle of excitement. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out her favorite outfit. The full skirt was royal blue and fell to mid-shin. It was fitted from the waist up to the bottom of her ribs. With it, she paired a white, sleeveless shirt that had blue and red polka dots, a red belt, and a pair of white pumps. She finished it off with a red bow in her hair and red lipstick.

As night began to fall, Andy made her way to the exposition that was already brimming with people. Everything was amazing and she walked from exhibit to exhibit. Checking the time, she made her way over to Stark's area. She wove her way through the crowd and stopped beside a familiar blonde.

It was clear that Steve did not hear Andy walk up. She couldn't stop the frown that came to her lips when the woman that stood beside him looked at him like he was an embarrassment. She turned her attention back to the stage as Howard came out.

After kissing one of the show girls, Howard wiped his mouth and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what if I told you that in a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all? With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that."

Everyone watched as Howard worked the control panel and the car began to levitate. Gasps and awes were heard all over the crowd and Andy was sure that she head a "Holy cow!" come from Bucky. Suddenly, Howard's devices began to spark and the car came crashing back to the ground. A mixture of clapping and chuckles were heard next and Howard tried to recover.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" he said as he caught Andy's eye. She couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable he looked.

"I told him that would happen," she said mostly to herself.

The group beside her must have heard her comment because they all turned to face her. Bucky's and Steve's faces lit up at seeing her but the two women looked at her in disbelief. "You know Howard Stark?" the blonde one asked with a curled lip.

"Aye," Andy said with a smile, "I work with him. I thought I might see you here, Steve. How are you doing?" Just then she noticed the light bruise on his forehead and asked, "What happened to your face?"

Bucky stepped up just then and said, "He decided to teach another guy a lesson. What are your plans for tonight, Andy?"

Andy shrugged and sighed, "I just came to see Stark mess up. I looked over his plans the other day and warned him, but he didn't listen to me. I notice you're in uniform."

"Yep," he said as he puffed his chest out a little, "I got my orders and I ship out tomorrow morning. We decided to have a fun night. You want to come with us?"

"I don't see why not, as long as your dates are fine with it."

The blonde and the brunette both shook their heads and gave Bucky sweet smiles. Bucky, who was probably used to the female attention, wrapped an arm around the brunette and said, "Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls...?"

When he didn't finish the sentence, Andy looked to Steve only to find that he wasn't there. She turned around quickly to try to catch sight of him but had no luck.

"Where did he go?" she asked softly.

Bucky shook his head and said, "I think I know."

Bucky led them off to where the enlistment sign-up was and asked them to wait while he went in search for Steve. Andy glanced at the two females and sighed. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Andy O'Malley, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The two women offered her a weak handshake. She found out the brunette was name Connie and the blonde was named Laura. "Do you really work with Howard Stark?" Connie asked excitedly.

"Yes," Andy replied, "we met a few years ago after my uncle died and he gave me a job. He's a bit egotistical but underneath it all, he's a good guy."

Connie smiled brightly at this, but Laura looked unimpressed. The brunette seemed to feel the tension between Laura and Andy and looked a little uncomfortable. After a few moments of awkward silence, she called to Bucky, "Hey, Sarge, are we going dancing or what?"

"Yes, we are!" Bucky yelled back. Andy saw him exchange a few more words with Steve before coming back alone. "Come on, girls. They're playing our song."

Andy glanced back uncertainly at Steve and said, "Actually, go on without me. I've got a friend who's workng here and I should stop by to say hello. Besides, Bucky, you already have more girls than you can dance with at once." She took a step closer to Bucky and whispered, "I can watch out for him." Raising her voice again, she added, "Enjoy your night out. Bucky, in case I don't see you again, stay safe over there."

Bucky shot Andy a greatful smile and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, I'm afraid. It was nice meeting you, Connie, Laura." With a final wave, Andy moved away from the trio and picked her way through the crowd. Using the back entrance, she asked to see Doctor Erskine but was informed he was talking to someone. She waited in a doorway until she saw Erskine emerge from a room followed by none other than Steve Rogers.

She watched silently as Erskine stamped Steve's forms and congratulate him. A soft smile graced her lips as Erskine handed the file to Steve and called him "soldier." Erskine turned then and caught sight of her. As he walked to meet her, Andy nodded toward Steve and asked, "What do you think of him, Abraham?"

"I think he is a splendid candidate," Erskine said as he greeted Andy with a hug. "What have you been doing, Andromeda?"

Andy shrugged and said, "I went to see Stark's flying car. I promised a friend I would look after Steve. He's got a good heart. What's the next step?"

"We will begin training the candidates," Erskine said, his German accent making Andy smile. "Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips will be in charge of that. Will you be helping Stark with the final preparations?"

"Yes," Andy said with a nod, "we will be working on it together. I should let you get back to work. It was good to see you again, Abraham."

"Yes, it was good to see you as well, Andromenda. Take care."

"You know me," Andy said with a laugh as she spun away, "I'm always careful." She moved outside and scanned the crowd for Steve. She caught sight of him moving toward the exit and she ran to catch up. "Steve!" she called, "wait up!"

Steve turned to see Andy jogging up to him and asked, "What are you doing? I thought you were with Bucky."

Andy shrugged and said, "Well, I was, but I think he had enough attention without me there. I decided to wait for you. How did it go?"

"They accepted me," he said as he held up the file in his hand.

"That's great!" Andy said as she hooked her arm through Steve's. "This deserves a celebration. Come on, I'll treat you to some pie and milkshakes." They left the exposition and walked to the diner near Andy's apartment. Steve smiled at the thought of how nice it was to talk to someone who didn't think bad of him or look at him like a sick child.

"So," he began nervously, "I don't really know a lot about you."

Andy chuckled and said, "You could just ask."

"W-w-would you tell me about you?" Steve stammered as a blush creeped up his neck.

"Sure," Andy smirked, "I guess I can. I grew up in Ireland, in Dublin to be precise. My ma died when I was a little girl and I don't remember much about her. Da is a professor of history. They were both older when they had me. Ma was thirty-eight and Da was thirty-nine. Da was injured in the war and was sent home early. I was born in nineteen-eighteen, about a year after Da came back. When I turned nineteen, I came to New York to live with my uncle. I figured it would be a new place to start over. I was always considered something of a freak back home. About a year after I came to America, my uncle died of a heartattack. I was struggling to make ends meet until I met Stark. Our first meeting was a little rocky, but he offered me a job. After that, I moved into my present apartment and have worked for him ever since. What about you?"

Steve shrugged and said, "There's not much to tell. Both my parents died when I was younger and ever since then, it's just been me and Bucky. He's been my friend for almost all my life. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for him."

Andy smiled and said, "It must be nice to have a friend like that. You're very lucky, Steve."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Andy smiled up at Steve and they continued to walk in silence. Once they got to the diner, Andy ordered two pieces of apple pie and two vanilla milkshakes. While they ate, the two barely talked. Both were satisfied with the companionable silence. Steve was just about done when Andy spoke again.

"You know, Steve," she said as she pointed her spoon at him, "I have a friend who I think would adore you. She's a bit of a tough nut, but she's a great lass."

Steve chuckled and said, "She probably wouldn't glance twice at me. I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of Bucky?"

Andy glanced up and looked at Steve suspiciously. She leaned an elbow against the table and said, "He's fine, I guess. He centainly seems like a good friend even if his taste in women is a little on the poor side. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Steve smirked. "I guess I should probably be heading home. Tomorrow's a big day."

Steve paid for the bill, much to Andy's disapproval, and walked her home. When they reached the door of Andy's apartment building, Steve offered his hand to Andy and said, "In case we don't see each other again."

Andy grasped his hand firmly and pulled him into a hug. "I have a very good feeling that we'll meet again soon," she said as she pulled away. "You take care of yourself, Steve. Bealtaine an bóthar ardú le leat (May the road rise to meet you.)" Silently, she turned and entered the building with a soft "goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, guess what! I actually decided to try to pick up this story again.  
I'd like to apologize to everyone who was reading it.  
I feel horrible that you had to wait so long.  
My entire life has been completely turned upside down recently.  
Last thing you guys knew, my family was preparing to move.  
Well, a little update, they finally moved back in February.  
I'm now renting the house that I grew up in with my brother.  
Adult life sucks...  
I visited my family over the summer for two months.  
It's absolutely beautiful, but I'm glad I live in the South.  
Two whole months without sweet tea and buscuits about killed me.  
I'm now in my second year of teaching 5th and 6th grade and I have 15 students.  
I recently had the opportunity to be an assistant coach for our high school's girl volleyball team.  
**

**Anyway, I'm going to try to keep this story going, but I can't promise when the updates will be.  
Please hang in there with me if any of you are still following this story.**

 **-oOo-**

The next few weeks saw Stark and Andy setting up the final phase of Erskine's experiment. One day, as Andy was going over the numbers for the vita-rays, she heard Stark mention that Erskine had chosen a candidate.

"Who did Abraham finally choose?" she asked as she handed her papers to Stark.

"Apparently," Howard began as he thumbed through the papers, "it's some skinny kid from Brooklyn. Phillips isn't to happy about it though. The guy goes by the name Steven Rogers."

Andy smiled broadly and turned back to her work. Tomorrow would be the big day. Tomorrow they would take one of the greatest scientific steps forward.

Howard glanced over at Andy when he heard her begin to whistle. Andy was whistling softly and bouncing around as she worked. She checked and rechecked all of the instruments. By the time Howard left, Andy was still working. She worked through the night and well into the next morning.

When Howard returned, he found Andy dozing in a chair with her head resting on her palm. He silently walked over to her and nudged her arm. Andy groaned slightly but did not wake up. With a dramatic sigh, Howard pushed Andy's hand that was holding her head up and Andy's head dropped to the console with a thud.

"What?!" Andy cried as she shot up straight. One glance at Howard's face told her everything. With a grumble, she stood and rubbed her forehead. "You are a real jerk, you know?"

Howard moved away with a laugh and said, "Everyone is starting to arrive. Brandt would probably have a fit if he saw you sleeping."

Andy nodded her head in agreement and stretched her back. Hearing footsteps approaching, she quickly threw on a white lab coat over her rumpled clothes and turned to greet the other scientists. She smiled when she saw Doctor Erskine enter the room. She gave him a small wave before moving to help Howard.

The final preparations were almost done when Andy heard the room go silent. Glancing up in confusion, her eyes found the person everyone was staring at. At the top of the stairs, standing beside Agent Carter, was Steve Rogers.

Peggy led Steve down the stairs and over to Doctor Erskine. Erskine greeted Steve and a photographer snapped a picture. "Please, not now," Erskine said before turning his attention back to Steve. Steve was looking at the machine that would be used for the procedure and Erskine asked, "Are you ready?"

When Steve nodded, Erskine continued, "Good, take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat."

As Erskine walked away, Andy stepped up with a smile. "I told you we would see each other again," she said as she held out her hands for Steve's clothes. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous," Steve said with an attempted smile. "Why are you here?"

"I work with Stark," Andy said as she pointed to the dark-haired man. "I have an extremely high I.Q. I've known Stark for awhile now and I was brought in on the project when he was. He'd be nothing without me."

"I heard that!" Howard yelled without facing them.

Andy and Steve chuckled and Andy motioned to the device. "Go ahead and lay down," she said as she took a step away. Steve climbed up onto the machine and tried to get comfortable.

"Comfortable?" Erskine asked as he walked over to Steve's side.

Steve smiled and said, "It's a little big. You save me any of that Schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have," Erskine replied hesitantly. "Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels."

Howard walked over to the two and said, "Levels are at 100%. We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready - as we'll ever be."

At this comment, Andy and Peggy shared a look and Andy was about to reassure her when Doctor Erskine walked up. "Agent Carter," he said gently, "don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

Peggy looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Oh, yes, sorry." Andy noticed when Peggy looked back to Steve. A smile formed on her face as she glanced between the two.

Suddenly, two thumps and the sound of feedback were heard over the loudspeakers and everyone turned their attention to Doctor Erskine who was holding the microphone. "Can you hear me? Is this on?" he said to test it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today, we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin the series of micro-injections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change; and then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita-rays."

As Erskine talked, Andy and a nurse moved to place three vials of the serum each into their spots on either side of Steve. Andy moved out of the way as Erskine finished his speech and came to Steve's side. The nurse injected Steve with a shot of penicillan before moving away.

"That wasn't so bad," Steve said softly.

Erskine looked down at him and said, "That was penicillan." Andy couldn't stop the unladylike snort that came out as she tried to stifle her laughter. Erskine gave her a disapproving look before saying, "Serum infusion beginning in five... four... three... two... one."

Andy moved then and flipped the lever that began the injection. Everyone watched as the blue liquid in the vials was pumped into Steve. They saw the grimace that crossed Steve's features and Andy felt sorry for him.

"Now, Mr. Stark," Erskine said as he looked to Howard. Howard pulled a lever and the machine that Steve was laying on began to rise and fold up. With a clank, the capsule sealed and Andy moved to connect a tube to the side of it. Once it was in place, she nodded to Erskine and Stark. Erskine walked to the front of the machine and knocked. "Steven," he called, "can you hear me?"

"Probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve asked in response.

Erskine turned away with a slight smile and said, "We will proceed."

With that, Stark moved into action. He powered up the machine and began to turn a wheel. The levels of vita-rays began to climb. "That's 10%," he said, "20%. That's 30. That's 40%."

Another scientist looked up then and said, "Vital signs are normal!"

"That's 50%," Stark continued, "60, 70!"

Just then, Steve began to scream and Andy rushed forward. "Shut it down!" she yelled and was echoed twice by Peggy.

Erskine, who had rushed forward, turned to Stark and demanded,"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill the reactor!"

Then, Steve called from inside the machine, "No! Don't! I can do this!" The pain was evident in his voice. Stark began to turn the wheel faster in hopes of hurrying the process.

"80," he called, "90, that's 100%!" The light in the machine grew to a blinding brightness and the consoles began to spark. Andy jumped away from one console just as the power in the machine died. Everyone looked to it expectantly.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine yelled and Howard moved to the controls. As he hit the button, the machine opened to reveal a tall and muscular Steve Rogers. He was breathing heavily and both Doctor Erskine and Andy rushed to steady him. Stark came over and took Andy's place and she moved away from them.

Andy walked over to a printer in order to read the results and allowed the others to pass around congratulations. She caught Peggy become flustered as she talked to Steve. Andy just shook her head and smiled. She turned back to the printouts that were still coming from the console and began to scan the data. Stark called to her and she turned just as a massive explosion happened into the booth. People panicked and Andy was knocked to the ground by a scientist as chaos broke out.

Suddenly, two gunshots rang out and Andy's head snapped up. She couldn't see anything throught the crowd and was forced to crawl around a scientist who was huddled beside a console. More gunshots sounded and Andy pushed people aside to see what had happened. A man was fleeing up the stairs and Peggy was firing at him.

Then, a scientist stepped aside and Andy saw Steve kneeling over Erskine's body. Eskine had two bullet holes in his chest and wasn't breathing. "Abraham!" she cried as she raced to his side. Her fingers moved to his neck in search of a pulse but she couldn't find one. "No!" she screamed as she searched for a pulse on his wrist.

Andy never noticed when Steve left Erskine and raced after the man who had shot him. Fat tears slid down her cheeks as she placed a hand over Erskine's eyes and said, " Bealtaine an aoibh gháire Dé solais tú a ghlóir _(May the smile of God light you to glory.)_ "

Andy looked around the room and surveyed the damage. Her gaze connected with that of Howard's and she immediately rushed to him. As her tears flowed down her cheeks, Howard gently rubbed Andy's back in an effort to be comforting.

"Andy," Howard whispered into her ear, "we need to move. We can't stay here."

Numbly, Andy allowed Stark to steer her out of the room. Howard kept Andy's head against his chest so as to block her view of the other bodies that they passed. Once they were outside, he put her in his car and drove to his home.

Upon reachin his residence, Howard rushed Andy inside, all the while calling for his butler. "Jarvis, come quickly!" he shouted just before the man came rushing into the room. Howard turned to the man and ordered, "Look after Andy. I have to go back. There was an attack and Erskine is dead."

Howard left quickly and Jarvis helped Andy into the sitting room. He did not say anything as he left, but returned a few minutes later with a tray of tea. Andy accepted the cup of tea from Jarvis and sipped at it absently.

"That's a good cuppa," she said with a deep sigh as she inhaled the pleasant aroma. "Thank you, Mister Jarvis. I appreciate this."

Jarvis smiled at Andy but did not speak. The two sat in silence as Andy tried to not think about what had happened. Hours passed and Andy had only moved to retrieve a book to read as she waited for Howard.

Howard arrived home the next morning to find Andy curled up on a sofa in the sitting room with an open copy of _Don Quixote_ in her lap. Howard bent to retrieve the book when a hand clamped around his wrist. He glanced up to see Andy watching him with questioning eyes.

"Steve got the guy," he said before Andy could ask, "but he took a cyanide capsule before we could question him. He had a submarine built by Hydra that I was working on. We are now officially taking the fight to Hydra, as Phillips put it. Peggy and I were ordered out. Phillips wanted to ship Steve to a laboratory, but Brandt has other ideas."

Andy sat up immediately and said, "I'm coming, too."

Howard shook his head. "It's dangerous, Andy. I can't let you get hurt."

"I don't care that it's dangerous!" Andy pushed herself off the sofa and stared into Howard's eyes. "I can help. I can make a difference!"

"I know you can, Andy," Howard sighed. "Have Jarvis take you to your apartment to get some of your things. We'll talk when you get back."

"Thank you, Howard!" Andy gasped. She ran to fetch Jarvis and within minutes she was seated in the back of Howard's car on the way to her apartment. Within an hour, she was completely packed and arriving back at Howard's. She rushed into the house and called for her friend. "Howard, where are you? When do we leave?"

Andy paused when she received no reply from her friend. The house was completely quiet. Andy walked into the sitting room and found an envelope with her name scrawled on it. She picked it up and tore it open. The note inside read:

 _Dear Andromeda,  
I know that you will be angry with me when you read this, but I need to keep you safe. This is my way of doing that. Stay in the house. I care too much to put you in harm's way. Stay safe for me, Dromie. I'll send you news as I can.  
With regret,  
Howard_

"That little snot left me!" Andy bellowed. The note crumpled as she fisted her hand around it.


End file.
